Legolas and Diana
by princessdianagreenleaf
Summary: It's about Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood...and his new fiance Diana, she's daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlorien...Well just Read and Review for me...I need help with Chapter Two


Legolas and Diana

"Diana, wake up!" Arwen, an elf with brown hair called as she shook the princess out of deep slumber, "Diana, Legolas is here, he wants to see you."

"Legolas, where?" Diana said sitting up.

"Downstairs." Arwen sad walking to the door.

"Let me go see him." Diana said getting out of the bed.

"You must get dressed." Arwen said.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"He is not allowed to see you in those clothes, it against everything the elves believe in."

"Until, when."

"Your wed." Arwen said, "And he isn't even your boyfriend yet."

"Arwen, have you been following to regular earth, how would you know about that."

"Um… Diana promise you won't tell."

"Okay, if you let me leave like this."

"Alright, just don't tell your mother I let you."

"I promise, Thank you Arwen." Diana said running out the door.

"Yeah, Yeah." Arwen said laughing as she walked to Diana's wardrobe and picking out her dress.

"Legolas, where are you, my love?"

"Diana, I am here." Legolas said running to her and kissing her so slightly, "Diana, I have missed you so."

"Me too." Diana said, "Look at you, haven't changed."

"Nice to see you've awoken." Elrond said, "Now you must change, Diana away."

"Yes Elrond." Diana said running off, "Legolas I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." Legolas smiled.

As soon as Diana got to her room, she saw the dress Arwen had laid out for her, "Oh…what a wonderful dress, my crown too." Diana smiled.

"So you like it, no?" Arwen said smiling at Diana.

"Yes, I love it, did you make it?"

"No, your mother did!"

"Oh…Well I'm gonna get dressed now."

"You'll need help with that dress." Arwen said.

"Legolas, Come I must speak with you." Elrond said, "You must return home as soon as you are done here."

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Diana, must go through a series of trials, since she is of age, and she must not have disruption."

"What kind of tests?"

"She is to marry an elf of Lothlorien, who has already asked for her hand in marriage, _but_, if she does not love him, she may choose another, although her mother already knows she will choose another, she must do the test anyways, she has many other tests even I do not know."

"Oh…." Legolas said forlornly.

"Diana, you look lovely." Arwen said.

"Why must I wear this?" Diana asked.

"What you don't like?"

"I love it, my mom never lets me wear stuff I like, especially like this."

"Diana, after Legolas has gone, I will explain."

"Is Diana done?" Legolas said knocking on the door.

"Almost love." Diana said.

"Diana, do you love him?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, I love him."

"You know Halair has asked your father for your hand in marriage."

"And what did he say?" Diana asked worridley.

"I do not know now." Arwen said, "But spend time with Legolas."

"OK." Diana said leaving the room.

"Diana, I must talk to you." Legolas said pulling her out of the room and outside towards the bridge.

"I must also." Diana said holding his hands, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Here in Rivendell when Frodo had the ring." Legolas recalled, "And you were forced to sit next to Elrond, I remember it was so funny, because you wanted to go, and Elrond refused."

"Yes, do you remember what I told you?"

"To be careful."

"And?"

"You confessed your love for me!"

"Yes, I did."

"But Elrond said you were to marry a Lothlorien elf."

"Halair, yes, but I will choose him not, I do not love Halair."

"Whom do you love?" Elrond asked walking up behind them.

"We love each other." Diana said.

"Will Galadriel approve of this?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, you're immortal, like me, we could spend years and years together."

"Eternity, Diana, eternity." Elrond said, " And I thought you were in love with Halair?"

"No, never." Diana said.

"Well, Diana I have come to tell you, your mother is awaiting you for your tests." Elrond said.

"She promised it wouldn't be for two weeks." Diana whined.

"Legolas, you may stay with us, just away from Diana." Elrond said.

"Yes, I will." Legolas said following them.

"Now Diana come." Elrond said taking her by the arm.

"Are you coming love?" Diana said walking off with Elrond and Arwen to the horses stables so they can set off to Lothlorien.

As soon as she arrived in Lothlorien, Legolas went to Diana's room, Arwen to the stables with the horses and Elrond and Diana to the study her mother was waiting with Halair at her side. Halair had a big smile on his face.

"Galadriel, I must go back to Rivendell." Elrond said, "I am leaving Arwen here."

"Go, and be safe."

"Diana, you look lovely." Halair said walking over to her and kissing her hand.

"Thank you Halair." Diana said smiling.

"You're welcome princess." Halair said.

"Diana, Halair has asked for your hand in marriage, you will court and if you are not pleased you may choose another." Galadriel said.

"Diana, daughter, if you have any trouble tell me." Celeborn, her father said.

"Why would she have trouble with Halair he is a trusted protector of the woods." Galadriel said, "She will have no problems."

"Mother, I am not satisfied with our elves, I love the prince of Mirkwood." Diana said bowing on her knees.

"Legolas Greenleaf?" Halair said, "Diana, can you try?"

"I will not, I love Legolas and he loves me, we will marry, I swore my love to him in Rivendell three years ago." Diana said, "Mother please, Legolas is here in Lothlorien."

"I wonder." Legolas said opening one of Diana's drawers and to his surprise she had kept all his notes from when they were young, "I hope she won't mind if I read her diary."

He picked it up and read the first page which dated three years ago it read:

Dear Diary,

I met this boy today I don't know his name but I know he is an elf of Mirkwood.

I am going to marry him someday. We'll be together for eternity. I just know it.

Sincerely,

Diana

"Wow!" Legolas said closing the diary and putting it in the drawer, "Well I am going to leave."

"Daughter, I had no idea." Galadriel said, "But can you at least spend an hour with Halair?"

"No." Diana said running out.

"Halair, I am truly sorry." Celeborn said.

"It is okay your majesty." Halair said bowing.

(Outside)

"Legolas, where are you?" Diana called.

"I am here, princess." Legolas said running over to her.

"I do not have to marry Halair." Diana said smiling.

"That is good." Legolas said, "Did you tell Galadriel about me?"

"Yes."

"When are we to marry?"

"I do not know." Diana said holding his hand as they walked down to the river, "I will give my parents a while to get over Halair and then I will ask."

"Halair, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Dondrey, Diana's cousin said walking over.

"No, I am heart broken, I love Diana and I do not know how long it will take for me to get over her."

"Don't worry, but hey I am still convinced that Ani likes me." Dondrey smiled with a big grin on his face.

"You know Ani doesn't like you, but yet you see to annoy her." Arwen said walking over.

"Hello Arwen." Dondrey said, "I know Ani likes me, by the way she ignores me."

"Really?" Arwen said.

"Yep, I think she is trying to hide her real feelings for me." Dondrey smiled.

"Really?" Arwen said.

"Yep." Halair said agreeing.

"Halair?" Arwen said.

"Hello." Halair said.

"Do you really agree with Dondrey?" Arwen asked.

"No, I just wanted some attention since obviously Diana doesn't like me."

"She likes you, it's just that she isn't in love with you." Arwen said, "Besides you're protector of the woods, you would never be home for her and she really needs someone there for her, do you understand?"

"Yeah, that does make since." Halair agreed.

"So what you need to do is find a dependent elf who can pretty much take care of herself that you know isn't taken, that lives here in Lothlorien."

"Yeah, I guess so." Halair said walking off.

"Now Dondrey, what were you saying about Ani?" Arwen said pulling him by his ear to the stables.

(Meanwhile)

"Diana, what if I told you I wanted you to come back to Mirkwood with me, to meet my parents?" Legolas asked.

"I…I would say yes." Diana said kissing him on the cheek.

"Really?" Legolas said smiling.

"Really, now I am going to take Shadowfax." Diana said.

"That's Gandalf's-."

"Was Gandalf's." Diana said walking towards the stables.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, "Did he give it to you?"

"Yeah, as a birthday present." Diana said lifting herself on to the horse.

"That was really nice of him." Legolas said getting on his horse.

"Well, Let's go." Diana said.

A/N: I need ideas for chapter two!


End file.
